


Reunion

by s0dica



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ravioli, also i didn’t check for mistakes whoops, yeah i’m bad at taggin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0dica/pseuds/s0dica
Summary: The group gets thrown into another Hyrule, except this time, Legend seems to recognize someone...
Relationships: Legend (Linked Universe)/Ravio (Legend of Zelda), Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Reunion

He hadn’t really expected to be thrown into a portal without warning. Then again, his life was always full of unexpected events. 

He let out a grunt as he fell onto the dirt, scraping his hands. Before he could even stand up, someone fell on top of him with a small yelp. Legend choked, surprised by the sudden weight.

“Okay, get off of me,” he wheezed out, standing up once the person got off of him. The hero turned to glare at Wind, who only gave a sheepish smile. “You’re heavy.” Wind childishly stuck his tongue out.

Legend looked around. They were in the middle of a forest, birds soaring through the sky and butterflies fluttering around. 

An exasperated sigh was heard beside him. “Anybody know whose Hyrule we’re in?” Warriors asked, rather impatient. Legend rolled his eyes. 

“It’s certainly not mine,” Twilight piped up, observing the land around him. 

Legend dusted his tunic off. “It’s mine, I think.” 

Hyrule brightened up once the veteran said that. “Are we close to your house? We didn’t get the chance to see it last time...”

Ah, yes, last time. Legend remembered the last time they had been plopped into his world. It was the first time, too, but they were too far from his house. He had been a little disappointed, especially since he had someone waiting for him. 

Legend ruffled Hyrule’s hair, much to the boy’s dismay. “We might be close, actually. Follow me.” 

They walked through the forest, little animals scurrying around as the trees swayed gently in the crisp breeze. Soon enough, they had reached what seemed to be the edge of the forest. 

Hyrule and Wild seemed a bit sad, not being able to explore the forest after Legend had specifically instructed them not to. Warriors simply looked relieved, complaining how couldn’t wait to lie down. 

Other than that, Wind had decided to pester him with questions. How fun. 

“Do you have a cat?” 

“No.”

“What about a dog?” 

“No.”

“Girlfriend?”

He took a bit longer to reply, heart aching, before shaking his head. “No.”

“Well, what _do_ you have?” Wind asked, giving him a curious stare. Suddenly, Time was chuckling. The sailor turned to the older man, raising a brow. “What?”

Time shook his head in a tender manner. “You should ease up on the questions, sailor. He’s probably tired.” 

Legend smirked. “Especially after you fell on me.” 

Wind huffed, crossing his arms. “Well, you deserved it.” This raised a few laughs out of the group, even a small one from Legend.

He looked ahead to see a familiar small cottage, standing on top of a hill. A small smile crept onto his lips. 

Sky came up beside him, a gentle smile on his face as well. Legend truly believed the man had a permanent smile—he was always so positive no matter what! 

“Is this your house?” Legend nodded at Sky’s question. “Looks cozy.” 

However, Legend ignored the other hero’s statement, focusing on something else. He noticed a familiar purple figure walking amongst the shops that were scattered across the area. 

He froze. Could it really be...?

It seemed the figure noticed him as well, stopping in his tracks. Of course he was wearing that silly bunny hood, Legend thought. It always creeped him out a bit, especially the eyes. 

“Link!” The figure shouted, running towards him. 

Or, at least he was, until the group noticed the person running towards Legend. They didn’t even try to ask Legend if he knew the purple-clad person, opting to draw their weapons out instead. Wow, what a way to ruin the moment. 

The figure yelps, skidding across the ground before stopping. Legend snaps out of his daze, finally focusing on the man in front of him.

“Ravio?” The question was quiet, yet loud enough for the merchant to hear him. He’d been thinking about this moment for months, about finally seeing the Lorulian. But at the very moment, all be could do was stare. _He hadn’t prepared an explanation, and oh, goddesses, he left Ravio alone for months, he must probably be so angry—_

Legend felt a figure slam into him, arms tightening around his waist. Oh, _oh_ , he was being hugged. Ravio was really there, hugging him as tightly as he could (without breaking him, of course). 

Legend sighed, embracing the merchant as well. 

“You’re back!” Ravio exclaimed once they separated. “You’re really here, I’m... Oh, I was so worried.” He took his hood off, violet locks of hair falling everywhere wildly. Jade eyes gazed at cerulean ones. 

Someone cleared their throat, and both of them turned to look at the group behind them. Everyone stared, dumbfounded at what had just occurred.

“Care to introduce him?” Twilight asked, raising a brow. Legend huffed, obviously not pleased they had been interrupted.

“This is Ravio,” he said, a small smile gracing his features. “He’s my, um...” He tried his best not to blush, trailing off. Well, shit, he hadn’t really told the gang he had a partner. It was easier said than done, in his defense. 

The merchant thankfully seemed to notice, and replied confidently. “Roommate! I’m his roommate.” 

The group seemed to relax, before Legend made a snide remark about their weapons. They all sheathed their swords, feeling a bit guilty. 

“It’s nice to meet you all!” Ravio stated cheerfully, a grin adorning his face. “Come, come, we should go to our house. I bet you’re all tired.” 

Ravio led the heroes to the cottage, holding Legend’s hand all the way. He flushed; hopefully none of the others would notice. 

It wasn’t that he was ashamed being with Ravio. It’s just... how do you even tell someone you have a boyfriend? It seemed too awkward, so he just put it off. And who knew if the others would even support him. 

Besides, it didn’t seem like important information. At least, not until now. 

They entered the house, relieved they finally had a place to sit down. Legend took a good look at the place. It looked the same, with a few more decorations added here and there. 

“Sit, sit!” Ravio insisted, smiling. “I’ll make some tea for you all!” He hurried to the kitchen, leaving everyone behind. Four plopped down on the couch, observing the cottage.

“I didn’t expect your house to look so... cozy,” Four teased, eyes a shade of blue. “Thought it would look less organized. Like a hobo.” 

A few of the others chuckled at the thought. Legend simply huffed.

“You can thank Ravio for that,” he replied. “He likes to decorate a lot.” It wasn’t a lie. The house had become more lively ever since the merchant decided to live with him. Vases of flowers, frames on the walls, shelves filled with books and curious trinkets. 

Ravio came back with the tea, sharing it with everyone as he chatted with them. After they had all introduced themselves, giving a brief yet vague explanation of who they were, Ravio sighed.

“You’re always getting yourself into adventures,” Ravio gestured at the veteran’s hands. “Look! You have to take care of yourself!”

Legend grumbled, a bit ashamed for making the other worry. 

Four’s eyes turned a shade of lavender, and he turned to Ravio. “So, how did you meet Legend?” 

Legend glared at the blacksmith, said boy smirking. He was definitely onto something.

Ravio laughed. “It’s a weird story. I found him unconscious and brought him to a random house. It turned out to be his.”

Warriors joined in on Four’s teasing. Oh, goddesses, why were they being like this? He simply gave them a dirty look, the both stifling laughs. 

The captain gave a smug smile. “How long have you been living together?” Yep, they definitely knew Ravio was his boyfriend. And they were teasing him endlessly! So cruel.

The merchant gave a thoughtful hum. “I don’t really know, maybe a few—“ 

Before the Lorulian could even finish, Wind interrupted him— _loudly_.

“Holy shit! Are those rings?” The sailor shouted, a surprised look on his face. He pointed a finger to Ravio’s and Legend’s hands, which were adorned with simple silver rings. 

It was silent. Everyone stared at them, before bursting into laughter. Ravio could only stare in confusion, brows raised.

“You guys are insufferable! I can never get any privacy,” Legend yelled, irritated. 

Ravio then realized the situation, and started laughing. “You didn’t tell them we were married?” He went to hold Legend’s hand. 

The veteran was sure he had never been more red in his life. He answered dejectedly, “No...”

Warriors wiped a tear. “It was so obvious!”

Wind bounced with excitement, Four only gave him a shit-eating grin, and even Time was giving a low chuckle! 

“Whatever, you guys are pricks,” he mumbled, a displeased look on his face. Ravio laughed a bit more, squeezing the other’s hand reassuringly. 

Once the laughter died down, Wind piped up. “Why’d you get married?” Four elbowed him, the sailor shutting his mouth once he did.

All eyes were on the veteran. Ravio gave him a small amused smile. Legend sighed.

“At first it was for tax reasons but—“

“But then he realized he loved me so much!” Ravio exaggerated, making a few of heroes laugh. Legend couldn’t resist his own grin, shoving the merchant gently in a playful manner.

The raven-haired merchant stood up, clasping his hands. “Well, I’ll make some dinner, and Legend can bring you guys blankets for the night.” 

After Wild kindly offered to help him, dinner was served quickly. They ate, talking about their adventures and whatnot. 

Once they had finished, they all bid goodnight, finally laying down to rest.

Legend was in his own room, being scolded yet coddled by Ravio. The merchant was cleaning the scrapes on his hands, wiping away the dried blood and dirt. 

“You should be more careful,” he tutted. 

Legend scoffed. “It’s just a scrape.” 

Ravio finished, before sighing. “I missed you.” The hero could feel a wave of guilt wash over him. 

“You just... you just disappeared,” Ravio continued. “Zelda and I tried to look for you, and I-and I thought you were dead and—“ The merchant’s lips wobbled, stray tears slipping out and sobs escaping. 

Legend felt like his heart was being ripped in two. He quickly leaned forward, arms wrapping around Ravio. The blond gave out a shaky breath.

“I’m so sorry, Ravi,” he murmured, eyes prickling with tears. “I didn’t mean to leave without warning, I just... It all happened so fast.” 

Ravio sniffled, hugging Legend tightly. He gave a wet laugh. “I’m still confused on who those guys are. They pulled their weapons out on me!”

Legend laughed quietly. “Sorry about that. But... it’s hard to explain.” 

They separated, and Ravio stared at him. “What do you mean?” 

Legend sighed, and started to explain. He told the other man how all of the group were reincarnations of the hero’s spirit. How Hylia had brought them all together, to defeat a great evil looming upon all eras. How he had no choice but to go.

“We... The portal actually dropped us off here once,” Legend continued. “But I was too far away from home, and I couldn’t come...” 

He expected Ravio to scream at him. To curse him out angrily after he had been gone for half a year. But Ravio’s patience and kindness was endless, and the merchant simply smiled. 

“I understand,” he said with eyes filled with sadness yet understanding. “I just wish... I just wish you wouldn’t have to be dragged into so many adventures.” 

Ravio cupped Legend’s cheek, the veteran leaning into it. “I’m just glad you’re back, dear. I love you.” He leaned in to press a small kiss on the hero’s forehead, before hugging him again. 

Legend let his guard down, relaxing into their embrace. “I love you, too.” 

They settled into bed, moonlight creeping through the curtains. Ravio fell asleep, and Legend stared fondly at him before succumbing to slumber as well. 

For the first time in months, he finally slept peacefully, knowing the person he loved was safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all liked it! i’m still trying to get better with describing stuff when writing, it seems i’ve lost that skill LOL


End file.
